The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clethra, botanically known as Clethra alnifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sotite’. This new Clethra variety was discovered by James Bryan Berry in May, 1996 as an openly pollinated seedling of Clethra alnifolia ‘Hummingbird’, an unpatented variety maintained by Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique low compact growth habit, dark green foliage, and abundance of fragrant white flowers. ‘Sotite’ has retained many of the outstanding attributes of the parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, insects, and diseases which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry's direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.